Pirate Crew (Peter Pan)/Gallery
Images of Captain Hook's Pirate Crew from Peter Pan. Screenshots Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7056.jpg|The Pirates sings The Elegant Captain Hook Pirates.png|The names of the pirates June912.gif|Turk June910.gif|Black Murphy Mira73.gif|Mullins Mira74.gif|Bill Jukes, a.k.a. "Peg-Leg" june916.gif|Starkey June915.gif|Wibbles aka Ship 124722 SHARKY.jpg|Sharky 124722 BONES.jpg|Bones Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-8222.jpg|The Pirate Crew defeated along with Mr. Smee Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6711.jpg|The Pirate Crew defeated again with Captain Hook and Mr. Smee Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7877.jpg|The Pirates vs. Lost Boys Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6708.jpg|The Pirates were screaming after The Octopus is slurping his lips for them Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7061.jpg|Pirates Crew with Mr. Smee Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7043.jpg|The Crew dancing on the Jolly Roger Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7027.jpg|The Pirates points to the prank for Wendy and the boys Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps com-6701.jpg|Pirate Crew with Hook and Smee were codfishes in Return to Never Land Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-1523.jpg|Pirate crew with Their Boss Captain Hook and Smee in "Return to Never Land" image_0079.jpg|Pirate Crew in Mickey's House of Villains Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2001.jpg|The Crew threw their swords at the drawing of Captain Hook on the door Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2025.jpg|"Good morning, shipmates!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2029.jpg|"And what's good about it, Mr. Smee?" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2038.jpg|"Here we are, collecting barnacles on this miserable island..." Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2052.jpg|"...while his nibs play 'ring around the rosey' with Peter Pan!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2063.jpg|Wibbles saying "We ought to be tending to the business of looting ships!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2068.jpg|Turk saying "We have almost forgotten how to slit a throat..." Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2073.jpg|Mullins saying "Better hop in! und tell the Captain we wants to be to sea! See?" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2015.jpg|Wibbles Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2011.jpg|Bill Jurk Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2004.jpg|Black Murphy Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2265.jpg|Skylights singing A Pirate's Life Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-1988.jpg|5 Unnamed Pirates singing Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2773.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2752.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2737.jpg|The 6 Unnamed Pirates marching to get Peter Pan Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2736.jpg|8 Unnamed Members with swords, guns, and 2 unnamed pirates with cousin smackers Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2734.jpg|2 Unnamed Pirates Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2732.jpg|4 Unnamed Pirates. The Carpenter's Cameo as a green buck tooth hat pirate Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2721.jpg|an Unnamed Pirate with a one eye patch & sword with the other unnamed pirate Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2731.jpg|3 Unnamed Pirates Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2720.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2718.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-2686.jpg|"Peter Pan ahoy! Three points off the starboard bow!" Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7509.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7082.jpg|6 Unnamed Pirates Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7072.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6996.jpg|The most tattooed member of Captain Hook's crew. Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6968.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6963.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6960.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6952.jpg|The 8 Pirates dancing Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6951.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6942.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6940.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6875.jpg|Wendy gagged and taken hostage by Black Murphy Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6871.jpg|John, Michael and the lost boys tied up by Bill Jukes, Turk, Mullins, and Starkey Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6693.jpg|Pirates heartbroken by Wendy's song. Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-6609.jpg Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-5103.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7513.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7516.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7566.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7591.jpg|"The ship's bewitched!" peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7598.jpg|"No splash, Captain". Peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7610.jpg|Captain Hook Throwing Starkey out of the ship peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7707.jpg|The Pirates chasing the kids peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7719.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7803.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7809.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7817.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7823.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7830.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7833.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7892.jpg|Pirates fell down and crashed onto Mr. Smee's lifeboat. peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7894.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7898.jpg peterpan-disneyscreencaps-7905.jpg peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6470.jpg|The Pirates after Mullins jumps out of the ship catching his treasure. Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6036.jpg|Black Murphy, Turk, Bill jurk,& Unnamed mustache pirate's evil stares with Mullins & two unnamed pirates Evil Grin. Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps.com-6130.jpg Peterpan2-disneyscreencaps_com-2156.jpg|The Pirate Crew in Return To Neverland WaltDisneysCaptainHook&PeterPan-page.jpg Pain&Panic-House of Villains02.jpg Hook's Crew-House of Villains.jpg Hook's Crew-House of Villains02.jpg Hades-House of Villains02.jpg Jafar&Villains-House of Villains.jpg Jafar&Hook's Crew-House of Villains.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-8017.jpg|The pirate crew pursue the Darling children and Lost Boys up the rigging to the crow's nest Peterpan202.jpg Vlcsnap-2015-07-18-10h50m56s207.png Tumblr_ntmgdjkvZd1qhcrb0o1_1280.jpg Tumblr nulrkhlHfB1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpeg Captain_Hook_ordering_around_his_pirates.jpg Concept Art WDPSYB735.jpg|The Pirate crew artwork pirateart.png|Early suggestions for the pirate crew (1940) chef.png|A model sheet for the deleted character, Chinese Chef (1940) Chinese Chef with Pirates.jpg|A sketch of some of the pirates listening to Wendy's song that includes Chinese Chef storyboard.png|Early story boards to Hook's introduction (1940) Pirate_Concept.jpg Oreb panb models.jpg|Model designs of pirate crew and other Peter Pan characters for TV by Tom Oreb Disney universe bad guy concepts by seandonaldson-d78clmf.jpg Theme Parks and other live appearances 2774200323 399ff9aaed.jpg|Pirates in Disneyland Fantasmic! 3202498165 c6d909f1e8.jpg|Pirate Crew in Disney On Ice 4252286564 1cab62021a.jpg|Hook's Crew in Peter Pan's Flight Disneyjr sharky bones 3 500.jpg|Sharky and Bones in Disney Junior Live Pp04.jpg|Pirate Crew in Peter Pan to the Rescue at Disneyland Paris radio-disney-junior-THUMB1.jpg|Sharky and Bones Live-action forms Category:Character galleries Category:Peter Pan galleries Category:House of Mouse galleries Category:Jake and the Never Land Pirates galleries